


ii. flowers

by alykapedia



Series: Bite. Bit. Bitten [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cherry Blossoms, M/M, Mukuro trying to get into Hibari's pants and failing, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alykapedia/pseuds/alykapedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gokudera and Tsuna clean up after Mukuro's sorry attempt to get Hibari to forgive him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ii. flowers

 

The first thing that Tsuna noticed when he arrived at the Vongola Manor was the flowers. Now, he normally wouldn't notice something like that, but seeing as the whole place was covered with cherry blossoms, Tsuna found it prudent to be slightly apprehensive. Cherry blossoms were not a native of Italy and he was pretty sure that there weren't any planted in the manor because of Hibari's aversion to the pink flowers.

He arrives at the foyer to see Gokudera burning a large pile of the flowers with his lighter. "Oh, hi Tenth." The man greets him nonchalantly, kicking more flowers to the small fire he has lit.

"Gokudera-kun. What's with all the—?"

The Italian sends him a look and Tsuna nods in solemn understanding.

"Mukuro."

Gokudera nods in agreement. "The bastard sent five airplanes to sprinkle fucking flowers over the whole estate."

He blinks. The whole estate? He was _never_ going to hear the end of this from the Varia.

"And Hibari-san?"

"That's the only consolation; Hibari went back to Namimori this morning so the bastard just missed him by a few hours."

"That's great. But how are we going to get rid of all the flowers?"

"Well, we've settled on burning them. Xanxus blasted some earlier."

Tsuna sighs. "I see."

"You know," Gokudera starts conversationally. "If Mukuro wanted Hibari to forgive him, he should've just cut his own head off and sent it to the sociopath in a silver platter."

 

 


End file.
